Stand Together
by SpiritVegeta
Summary: Sequel to Battle For Squad 10. The saiyan race is in trouble again. In order to save his people from both their enemies and their own king, Vegeta must do what he wanted to avoid. He must become their king. A Bleach/DBZ/Attack on Titan crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**Training**

Over at Squad 9's training room...

BASH!

Two wooden swords clashed and locked together! Holding one was Eren Yeager, the Second Lieutenant of Squad 9. The other was held by Ichigo Kurosaki, the Substitute Soul Reaper. Both teens were sparing with each other while the squad captain, Levi, looked on. It was just a typical day, actually. Ichigo was helping Eren improve his swordsmanship, something Levi figured Ichigo would be better for since both boys were fairly even in height, weight and age. Plus Ichigo was still training despite his skills as it is. So both of them were actually teaching each other in a way.

Ichigo: (Taunting) "That the best ya got, Eren?"

Eren: "I'm gonna wipe that smirk off your face!"

Ichigo: "Well c'mon then!"

Both boys broke free of each other and started clashing their swords again. Levi just watched from the sideline. And he wasn't alone.

Levi: "Were you anything like these two when you were that age?"

Vegeta: "You're seriously asking me that given my history?"

Levi: "... Yeah, never mind. Stupid question."

Vegeta stood with Kosa off to the side. Kosa was watching intently at the dueling pair, learning as he watched. Levi took a break from the match to look at Kosa.

Levi: "I still can't believe this kid is Coge's son."

Vegeta: "Wouldn't know it at first glance, would you?"

Levi: "Hell no. Truly backs the belief that it's how and where you are raised."

Kosa: "Mr. Levi- DUCK!"

Instinctively Levi ducked down just a second before a wooden sword buried itself into the wall right where his head would've been! The human soldier, and many of the other humans in the Seireitei, has developed the instinct to instantaneously duck the very moment he's told to. Given who his friends are, that's a good thing. Vegeta just stared at the sword in shock before glancing down at Levi. The soldier looked up and saw the sword.

Vegeta: "*Whistle* Good call, Kosa."

Kosa chuckled and Levi instantly cast an angry glance at Ichigo and Eren. The two boys knew they were in trouble, especially Eren as he was the one missing a sword.

Ichigo: "You're dead meat, man."

Eren: "I-I'm so sorry, Captain Levi- eh sir!"

Vegeta just groaned in some amusement. He then reached for the wooden sword.

Vegeta: "Eren, if you're gonna throw your sword, you need to learn how to aim first. By the way, good reflexes, Levi."

Levi: "Thanks."

Vegeta pulled the sword out of the wall. Surprisingly it was still intact. But maybe that's not a good thing.

Vegeta: (Holding the sword by the wooden blade) "Don't move-"

Right then Vegeta flicked his wrist. Eren and Ichigo only felt a rush of wind go past before a thunk at the other end of the room. Both boys blinked and noticed the practice sword Ichigo was holding was gone. A moment later and they both saw the sword on the wall behind them, hanging from the other sword that was stuck in the wall but had gone through the other dead center. Both teens couldn't believe what they were seeing. A moment later and the sword Ichigo had split and fell off the other which still stayed embedded in the wall. Needless to say, the teenagers faces were a waterfall of frightened sweat and both were whimpering and trembling with nervousness. Talk about a killer aim. Even Levi was frozen.

Vegeta: "That's how it's done."

Levi: "Holy shit..."

Kosa clapped for his uncle, blissfully ignorant at just how scary his uncle's aim was.

Vegeta: "Since the swords are gone, how about a little hand-to-hand combat practice, hm?"

Both teens shivered.

Vegeta: "Not against me! Against each other!"

Both Ichigo and Eren breathed a sigh of relief. Against Vegeta and they'd be mush for weeks.

Ichigo: "Phew... Ok! Let's go, Eren!"

Eren: "I'll win this time!"

Vegeta just shook his head.

Vegeta: "... Teenagers..."

Levi just sat down and continued to watch. After a few minutes, it was obvious who was better with what. Sword against sword and Ichigo was just a little better. Hand-to-hand and Eren was a little better. Then something unexpected happened. Eren used a move he learned from Annie Leonhart back in their training days to toss Ichigo, who is just a tiny bit bigger than him, to the ground hard! While still on his back, Ichigo shook off the hard thud and looked up at Eren. Eren was pretty pleased with himself and Ichigo was pretty impressed too.

Ichigo: "Wow. Hey how'd you do that?"

Eren: (Offering a hand) "Remember Annie Leonhart?"

Ichigo: (Getting helped up) "Yeah?"

Eren: "Well before we knew anything, back when we all trained together, she used that move on me and Reiner during an exercise. I learned it and's it's been pretty useful. Well... except on Captain Levi."

Levi: "You're gonna have to try a lot harder if you wanna take me down, Eren."

Eren: (Shaking his hands in refusal) "H-Honestly! I don't wanna!"

Ichigo: "Heh! Ain't gonna try it, huh?"

Eren: "I dare you to take Captain Levi on yourself."

Ichigo: "Err..."

Vegeta: "How about me instead?"

Ichigo and Eren: "No-no-no-no-no!"

Vegeta: "Too bad!"

And Vegeta suddenly launched himself towards the two! Both teens screamed as the saiyan came hurling towards them! But just then-

 _King Kai: "Hey, Vegeta! This a bad time?!"_

Vegeta lost focus and stumbled! Ichigo and Eren jumped back as the saiyan prince slid past them and came to a rest on the floor. Everyone looked at the saiyan for a moment before Eren looked towards the sky.

Eren: "King Kai? Was that you?"

 _King Kai: "Indeed, Eren. Sorry for the shock, Vegeta."_

Vegeta: "*Groan* How many times do I have to tell not to do that?!"

 _King Kai: "Sorry."_

Vegeta: "What do you want?"

 _King Kai: "I'm afraid I got some troubling news. As you know, Frieza's army continued to keep his reign of terror alive for as long as possible. But since Frieza's defeat, they've had a difficult time of it. So much so that most of the army has set its sights on the saiyans again."_

Eren: "What?!"

Ichigo: "You can't be serious?!"

 _King Kai: "I'm afraid I am. They want to enslave the saiyan race again. And this time I mean_ _really_ _enslave them! And they aren't gonna take no for an answer either. They'll kill any one who defies them this time."_

Vegeta: "You're making a big deal of it. The only one we saiyans feared back then was Frieza himself. Without him, his army are nothing but a bunch of weaklings. My father and his elite forces are more than enough to stop them."

 _King Kai: "I wish you were right. But Frieza's goons have managed to enlist some powerful warriors recently. Powerful enough to give even you and Goku a little trouble."_

Vegeta: "Say what?!"

Ichigo: "How'd they pull that off?"

Eren: "Yeah... From the stories I've heard, I was under the impression that everyone in the universe feared Frieza."

 _King Kai: "You're right for the most part, Eren. But as it always is there are a few that worshiped Frieza. Since his defeat, they've done nothing but hone their skills. Now they are some of the toughest and strongest warriors around and they've willingly joined Frieza's army to avenge him."_

Vegeta: "(Sarcastically) Lovely. (Normal) And what is my father doing?"

 _King Kai: "Here's why I've contacted you. The saiyans are aware of what's coming for them. But the King isn't doing anything to prepare. I've talked to him and he's said that if they come, they'll just flee."_

Vegeta: (Can't believe what he's just heard) "... ... You've got to be joking..."

 _King Kai: "I'm afraid it's true. Some of the King's own elite warriors asked me to notify the prince and his allies. I've already notified Goku and the others in the living world of this and they're awaiting your decision, Vegeta."_

Vegeta: "Let me see if I've got this straight. Frieza's army is coming with a bunch of warriors that can give me and Kakarot trouble to enslave the saiyans and my father, the 'great' King himself, thinks that running from this problem is the best course of action?"

 _King Kai: "That's it."_

Vegeta: "I'd say you were lying if I wasn't aware of my father's cowardice. And it's not the first time he's played that card."

 _King Kai: "So what's the verdict, Vegeta?"_

Vegeta thought for a moment. He then looked at Ichigo, then Levi, then Eren, and then finally Kosa. They all were waiting for him to make a decision. After a few moments of deep thought...

Vegeta: "... ... Eren."

Eren: "Y-Yes sir!"

Vegeta: "Send a message to all Squad captains, lieutenants and seated officers. Tell them to assemble in the Assembly Hall for an emergency meeting by my order."

The decision has been made.

Eren: "Right away!"

Vegeta: (As Eren leaves) "King Kai. Notify my father and the saiyans of our arrival."

 _King Kai: "You got it!"_

Vegeta: (As King Kai leaves) "Ichigo. Go notify Kakarot and the others. Tell them to come to the meeting as well. And if your friends want to join us, bring them too."

Ichigo: "Got it!"

Vegeta: (As Ichigo leaves) "Levi. You go get all of your old Scout Regiment members from the academy. I'm sure there'll be a few that'll want to come."

Levi: (As he's leaving) "Don't be surprised if they all want to come."

Kosa: "What about me, Uncle?"

Vegeta: "You're gonna wait in the Assembly Hall with me. And there's no ifs and or buts about it, you're coming with us to Planet Vegeta. It'll be a good lesson for you on what not to do as king."


	2. Chapter 2

**Gravity**

After an explanation to those that didn't already know.

Yamamoto: "The saiyan race in trouble and the King intends on making the whole race flee?"

Ichigo: "That's what King Kai said."

Unohana: "My word..."

Soifon: "That ain't good."

Kenpachi: "Some King he is. Err... No offense, Vegeta."

Vegeta: "None taken."

Toushiro: "Somehow I'm not surprised at all by this. When it comes to bad luck, you saiyans somehow always seem to attract the worst shit."

Krillin: "I have to agree with him on that one."

Goku: "I've noticed the trend."

Toushiro: "Which makes you, Vegeta, a freakin' contradiction. Cuz you're the luckiest bastard I know in terms of surviving said shit."

Vegeta: "I've been a contradiction since the day I was born."

Toushiro: "And you're right behind him, Goku."

Goku: "Huh. I guess you're right."

Eren: "That's actually funny. The two greatest warriors in the universe are contradictions to their kind."

Levi: "Strangely that's usually how it works."

Momo: "So are we going to help the saiyans?"

Vegeta: "Officially, yes."

Erwin: "Unofficially?"

Vegeta: "To beat some sense into my father."

Goku: "Bulma said that she's getting a ship ready as we speak. The only question left is who all is gonna join us. I'm going cuz this sounds fun!"

Vegeta: "I don't really have a choice. Nor does Kosa."

Toushiro: "I'm obviously going."

Eren: "I'm definitely going!"

Levi: "Same."

Hange: "Of course!"

Farlan: (Looks to all of the old Scout Regiment members) "Let's make this easy. Which of us doesn't want to go?"

No one of the whole group raised a hand.

Levi: (Looks at Vegeta) "Told you."

Val: "I need to go incase they wanna try and control the saborons too. As their princess, it's my obligation to protect my kind from anyone who deems us and the saiyans as scum."

Isane: "Y-You're the Princess of the Saborons?!"

Val: "Being born at the exact same time wasn't the only reason we were assigned as companions."

Kenpachi: "Well I'm definitely going! This sounds like too much fun to pass up!"

Ikkaku: "Took the words right outta my mouth, captain!"

Yumichika: "Same goes for me."

Byakuya: "I'll go. It'll be a good chance to experience something new."

Renji: "W-Well then I'm going too!"

Rukia: "Same here!"

Kurotsuchi: "As am I. It's a perfect opportunity to study saiyans with relative ease."

Toushiro: "Trust me, there'll be no such thing as easy."

Goku: "Most of our friends have already decided. Piccolo, Krillin, Yamcha and Grimmjow are coming."

Ichigo: "I've already made up my mind. I'm coming too. Uryu, Chad and Orihime said they'll stay here and keep things in check for me while I'm gone."

Piccolo: "I asked Ulquiorra to do the same."

Ukitake: "Shunsui and I have already decided to stay and help guard the Earth."

Soifon: "My Stealth Force will be needed more with so many gone, so I'm staying here."

Many others were staying behind as well. Yamamoto too was staying behind, but he wished all of those going the best of luck. It will be another day before Bulma has the ship ready. This gave time to prepare. Nobody knew how long it would take. It could be days before they finished helping the saiyan race or it could be done in just a few hours. Nobody knew, so they prepped for anything. But there was one thing that they definitely needed to prepare for.

Toushiro: "As someone who's been to this planet before, I am highly recommending that all of you go and spend some time in the Gravity Room at Capsule Corp."

Krillin: "He's actually right. Planet Vegeta's gravity is a little different from ours. It's about ten times that of Earth's."

Yamcha: "When we were training for when Vegeta and Nappa arrived, we trained in that gravity too. And take it from me, you'll want to get used to it now in advance!"

Toushiro: "I had some relative difficulty, but I managed. The one's I'm more concerned about are you (points to the humans) guys. We Soul Reapers can adjust quickly. But you guys are different."

Goku: "He's right. I'd definitely train a little in the Gravity Room."

Vegeta: "All of you who want to, come with me. I'll get you prepared for the heavier gravity."

All of the humans like Levi, Eren, Armin and such followed Vegeta to his old Gravity Room at Capsule Corp. Ichigo, Rukia, Renji and everyone else also did the smart thing in joining them. The only exceptions were Val, the Z-Fighters, Toushiro and Kosa who was born on a planet with the same level of gravity. The Gravity Room was fortunately big enough to house everyone inside. Vegeta shut the door and walked over to the control panel in the center. The prince started the machine and got everything ready.

Vegeta: "Ok. Everyone listen up."

Everyone stopped looking around or chatting and gave Vegeta their full attention.

Vegeta: "The gravity on Planet Vegeta is much more intense than Earth's. Earth has a gravity level of 1. Planet Vegeta, the birth and home planet of the saiyans and saborons, has a level 10. To put this into a perspective that you can all understand and visualize, if I was to drop say Levi on Planet Vegeta without any form of training and preparation for the gravity there, the level of the gravity will not only increase his weight, but his bones would break and his internal organs would be put under so much strain that his life would be in mortal jeopardy."

Everyone gasped softly at the explanation, Levi even gulped.

Vegeta: "This is why you need to prepare. This machine will artificially make the gravity in here change. We've got time so we'll take things slow, get you all used to the gravity. Right now we're at 1G. We'll start off at 2G."

Vegeta then programed the machine and waited before activating it.

Vegeta: "Is everyone ready?"

Everyone: "Ready!"

Vegeta: "Ok then. Two times Earth's gravity."

With a press of the button, the machine went to work. In seconds everyone but Vegeta felt a little different as a direct result of the heavier gravity. The Soul Reapers didn't find it too hard, but the humans did find it a little tough.

Vegeta: "If anyone feels like they can't take it or suddenly feels weak, let me know right away."

Conny: "Rgh! I feel like I'm trying to stand with someone as heavy as me standing on my head!"

Reiner: "Me too!"

Hange: "It's not that bad once the sudden sensation is gone."

Levi and Mikasa, who were both naturally stronger than any human from their old world, were the only ones that didn't feel too much of a difference. Once the humans got used to the gravity, Vegeta increased it again.

Vegeta: "Three times Earth's gravity."

Gradually the gravity level continued to increase as the day went by. By about five times Earth's normal gravity, the Soul Reapers were having some difficulty. Vegeta had them all move around, practice fighting and, for the humans, using their Vertical Maneuvering Equipment. Only once did everyone exhibit all the signs that they were used to the current level of gravity did Vegeta increase it by one again each time. Throughout the whole time, the saiyan prince watched everyone carefully. If he saw anyone showing signs of problems outside of the norm, he had to get them out of the Gravity Room immediately. Goku and the others waited outside just for this very reason. Of course Vegeta was the only one in the room that wasn't having any problems. Having trained frequently in 450x Earth's gravity, he was more than accustomed. At days end, the gravity machine read 10G. It was hard work, but everyone had passed. Once they were done, the great saiyan prince congratulated them all, the humans especially deserving applaud. Bulma had finished the ship and everything was ready. That night they all rested well. And first thing in the morning, they set off to Planet Vegeta.


	3. Chapter 3

**Arrival**

Although the flight wasn't going to be very long, it was still going to be a little while of a wait. That wasn't bothering a certain group of humans. As this was their first time ever in space, Eren, Armin, and their friends were all staring out the window into the vast star filled blackness in excited awe.

Eren: "Whooooaaaa..."

Armin: "This is astounding!..."

Most of the adult soldiers were acting their age.

Most.

Hange: "Gah! Just think of the wonders that lie out there, just waiting to be discovered!"

The Z-Fighters and any of their allies that have been in space were just sitting around and watching the show.

Vegeta: "(Softly) Oh trust me, there are a few things out there that you really don't want to find."

Krillin: "You would know."

While the others all enjoyed the show of Hange getting worked up over what's out there, Val noticed Levi sitting alone at the other end of the main room. The soldier just sat there with his chin resting on his folded arms all while staring off into space, literally. The saboron decided to join him, away from all the noise and commotion.

Val: "Never thought you'd go into space, did ya?"

Levi turned around for a moment while Val hopped up on the sofa next to him.

Levi: "Yeah, no. I never even dreamt of the possibility."

Val: "Well, there's a first time for everything."

The two sat silently for a moment while they gazed out the window.

Levi: "Hey, Val... Why are saborons considered vermin like saiyans?"

Val: "Because both races evolved next to each other. And to saiyans, saborons are the only species worthy to stand next to them in battle and vis versa."

Levi: "That's remarkable. There must be a pretty deep line of trust for both races to be so close."

Val: "Well believe it or not, in the very beginning, both sides were mortal enemies."

Levi: "You're kidding."

Val: "No, it's true. In fact they hated each other so much that a war waged on for centuries."

Levi: "What changed?"

Val: "Well as I said, a war between the two waged on for centuries. At the time, the very thought of one another often stirred up the blood lust. However neither side seemed to get any headway against the other. Both sides were always even, always growing stronger with each fight. Given the level of hatred, it seemed unlikely that anything could stop the feud. But then the unexpected happened. A tyrant, predating Frieza, decided to take advantage of the feud to conquer the two races. The tyrant started eliminating anyone who refused to yield, which was pretty much them all. That's when it happened. One saiyan and one saboron both realized that alone each side didn't have the strength to challenge such a foe. They both decided to team up and stand together to defend their people from this evil. In doing so, they discovered that their combined strength was no match for this foe. Ironically a greater danger seeing a chance to dominate these two races during their war had actually pushed the two sides to fight alongside each other to defeat it. Thanks to that, both the saiyans and saborons finally made amends and a new era was born with both sides seeing each other as equals."

Levi: "Wow... But what initially started the whole hatred?"

Val: "Likes that's anything grand. The typical prideful belief that one race was better than the other."

Levi's face just went blank with exhausted disbelief.

Levi: "... Really?... That's what started the whole thing?..."

Val: "A little sad, isn't it?"

Levi: "Yeah- more than a little."

Val: "Hah-hah-hah!"

Toushiro: "I did not!"

Vegeta: "Yes you did!"

Toushiro: "I did not act anything like that when we were traveling to Planet Vegeta the first time!"

Vegeta: "Oh I beg to differ."

Piccolo: "My ears can hear pretty much everything in the universe, Toushiro. And I heard it all."

Toushiro: "Butt out, Piccolo!"

Isabel: "Ha ha! Guess you are a kid after all!"

Toushiro: "That's it, you little-"

And both Isabel and Toushiro started wrestling with each other on the floor. This went on for a little while before it was broken up. After a few hours, they were within sight.

Vegeta: "There it is."

Many suddenly scrambled to the windows to see as the red planet drew closer and closer.

Goku: "So that's Planet Vegeta, huh?"

Vegeta: "Yep. You were officially the last born before Frieza destroyed it, Kakarot."

Goku: "Wow. I've never seen it, but I feel like I know it."

The whole time as they approached the planet, many were eager. Kurotsuchi was very busy in taking notes and data virtually every second. Kenpachi was growing more excited at the idea of a good fight. Ikkaku was the same, even did his Lucky Dance.

Everyone just stared.

Ikkaku: "What?! It's my Lucky Dance! I do it all the time when I meet a strong opponent!"

Ichigo: "... You do?"

Ikkaku: "What's with the question, Ichigo?! You've seen it!"

Ichigo: "... I have?"

Ikkaku just vented while a few laughed. In no time, the ship arrived at the landing spot. Outside awaited many saiyans, including the King himself. The ship's door opened and the first to step out was Vegeta himself followed by Toushiro and Kosa.

King Vegeta: "Ah! My son! How wonderful for you to come."

Vegeta: "Can it, father. I didn't come here to take your place as king."

King Vegeta: "Then why did you come?"

Toushiro: "We heard of the trouble heading your way. So we're here to help."

King Vegeta: "Ah. Captain Toushiro Hitsugaya. Welcome back."

Kosa: "Hi, Grandpa!"

King Vegeta: "There you are Kosa! You've grown since I last saw you!"

The King picked his grandson up. But even Kosa knew what was going on and that his grandfather's decision wasn't a good one.

Kosa: "Grandpa, you shouldn't run from your troubles. It only makes things worse."

Vegeta: "Even he knows that it's a dumb idea."

King Vegeta: "Enough! I know what I am doing. You, Kosa and your friend are welcome to stay, my son. But I am the king and I do what I see is right."

Vegeta: "Friends."

King Vegeta: "What?"

Vegeta: "Friend **s**. It's more than just us."

Toushiro: "You can come out now guys!"

The King and the saiyans all looked up at the ship as each of the others came out one by one. The first was Val, and all of the saiyans knew her.

Random Male Saiyan: "It's the Saboron Princess!..."

The next were Krillin, Yamcha, Levi, Eren and all of the humans.

Saiyan Guard: "Earthlings..."

The next was Piccolo.

Random Male Saiyan: "A Namekian..."

Grimmjow came next.

Random Female Saiyan: "He doesn't look like the Soul Reaper or an earthling."

The Soul Reapers like Ichigo, Rukia, Renji and more were right behind Grimmjow.

King Vegeta: "More Soul Reapers I presume?"

Toushiro: "And most as strong as me."

And then finally... Goku.

Random Male Saiyan: "He's a saiyan too!"

Random Female Saiyan: "He doesn't look like any saiyan I've seen."

King Vegeta: "You are a saiyan too?"

Goku: "Uh... Yes sir. I am."

Vegeta: "You can cut the polite act, Kakarot."

Goku: "Phew!"

Mutters started going everywhere at the mention of Goku's saiyan name.

King Vegeta: "Your name is Kakarot?!"

Vegeta: "Let's get it out of our systems now. Yes, this is Kakarot. And he is indeed the saiyan that defeated Frieza."

All of the saiyans started talking and such. Word has definitely gotten around.

Vegeta: "Welcome to Planet Vegeta, Kakarot."


	4. Chapter 4

**A Bad Taste**

King Vegeta: "All of you are welcome to stay. But I make the decisions around here. If our enemy is indeed as strong as they claim, then we'll simply avoid them until they give up."

Vegeta: "Here's a better idea. Stand your ground."

Goku: "Vegeta's right. All you're doing is showing these guys your weaknesses. If you stand up against them, they'll rethink their actions."

King Vegeta: "I don't care if you are the saiyan that defeated Frieza. You are still a low class saiyan who has no right to even talk to me like you are."

Goku: (To Vegeta) "Oh yeah, he's definitely your father."

King Vegeta: (Angry) "Excuse me?"

Vegeta: "Don't you see what you're doing?!"

The senior Vegeta looked at his son. And then... He said something shocking.

King Vegeta: "I think I get why you refuse to take my place. You are too weak to be a worthy king!"

Ikkaku: "Weak my ass!"

Toushiro: "Vegeta could kill you with a flick of his finger and you know it."

King Vegeta: "Then do it."

Vegeta was understandably taken back by the demand. He just stood there, not doing a thing. The King confused his reluctance to kill his father for being weak.

King Vegeta: "Just as I thought. You are not fit to be king."

The King walked away. Now they had a good understanding why some of the saiyans had asked King Kai to alert Vegeta and his allies.

Ikkaku: "So then... when will they be here?"

At that moment, everyone who could sense energy suddenly looked up. They all felt a great power closing in and fast.

Yamcha: "That has to be them!"

Piccolo: "King Kai wasn't kidding."

Goku: "Yeah... We're in for a challenge!"

All at once King Vegeta returned and announced to all what our heroes already knew. The enemy would arrive tomorrow afternoon.

King Vegeta: "Elite Warriors! Gather everyone together! We move out first thing tomorrow morning!"

Elites: "YES SIR!"

The elites rushed off to gather the saiyan race together to move out. And as he walked passed them, the King made sure our heroes knew the drill.

King Vegeta: "Vegeta, assemble your friends according to our evacuation drill."

Vegeta: "I'll do no such thing."

King Vegeta: "Then stay here and die!"

The King just turned his back towards his son as he hurried off, leaving many with a bad taste in their mouths.

Levi: "... Nice introduction."

Eren: "Yeah really."

Renji: "So that's the father of the famous Vegeta, huh? A real piece of work he is."

Vegeta: "Ragh... I can't believe that I wanted to be just like him when I was a kid. Makes me want to hurl."

Bertolt: "So what is the drill?"

Vegeta: "The strongest up front with the king and the weakest in the very back."

Yumichika: "Forgive me but I'm somehow not surprised by that."

Jean: "You ain't the only one."

Kenpachi: "So we're moving out tomorrow?"

Vegeta: "It appears so. All of the saiyans are currently gathering outside the city for the night. We'll camp with them there and head out with them tomorrow."

Piccolo: "Then I guess we'd better get over there ourselves."

And our heroes went off to join the gathering convey. It was clear through all of the muttering around them that there was not one saiyan on this planet that didn't know what was going on. Our group of heroes had found a place a little in the back to camp while keeping an eye on everyone. Needless to say, word of their arrival has already gotten around.

Tomack: "Mr. Hitsugaya. Prince Vegeta. Welcome back."

Toushiro: "Hey, Tomack! Nice to see you again!"

Tomack: "Pleasure to see you again too, Mr. Hitsugaya. Though I wish under better terms."

Vegeta: "Since you serve my father along with many, perhaps you could enlighten us on a few things."

Tomack: "I'll tell you all that I know. Would that be expectable?"

Erwin: "Please."

Tomack: "Frieza's army made contact with us about five days ago. They demanded that the saiyan race returns for working under Frieza's rule. But since Frieza is dead, King Vegeta refused. The commanders of the army were so enraged that they decided to come here and take us by force."

Armin: "May I ask a question?"

Tomack: "Certainly, sir."

Armin: "How do you know that there are warriors that strong with them?"

?: "I can answer that."

The whole group looked left and a small team of saiyans approached. The one leading them looked exactly like Goku but with a scar on his left cheek. Unbeknownst to any of them at the moment, this was Bardock- Goku's father.

Bardock: "Forgive us, but we couldn't help but over hear. I'm Bardock and this is my team: Tora, Fasha, Borgos, and Shugesh."

Goku: "Hi there. I'm Goku, but my saiyan name is Kakarot."

Bardock: "*Gasp* Did you say Kakarot?!"

That reaction was enough for Vegeta. He figured it out instantly, but kept quiet for now.

Goku: "Um..."

Byakuya: "You were saying?..."

Bardock remained in a trance as he just stared at his own son. Goku was not aware that this was his father.

Vegeta: "(Clears his throat while saying "ahem".)"

Bardock: "(Snaps out of his trance) Uh! Yes... As I was saying... Frieza's men showed us through a visual communication network the power of these warriors. One of them is as strong as Prince Vegeta was back when he was here with... uh... I never caught your name."

Toushiro: "Toushiro Hitsugaya."

Bardock: "With Hitsugaya for that Ambassador meeting."

Tora: "And there's one guy who's a real bruiser. Huge guy!"

Fasha: "Bigger than Nappa, Dodoria and Borgos here put together."

Vegeta: (Whispering to Goku) "Sounds like he's as big as Broly."

Goku: (Whispering back) "Pray he's not as strong too."

Vegeta: "God no."

Eren: "So why is the King still so determined to go with his plan even though Vegeta and Goku are here?"

Grimmjow: "It sounds like the king's that annoying type of man where if it's not his way, it's the wrong way."

Levi: (To Erwin) "Sounds like a few people we used to know."

Erwin: "Mmhm."

Ichigo: "You know one right now."

Levi and Erwin looked at Ichigo who just pointed behind him. Kurotsuchi still had his face buried in taking notes. Both men nodded in agreement.

Farlan: "Please tell me that you guys agree with us?"

Shugesh: "Not at first."

Tora: "But we're slowly starting to agree."

Renji: "There's some good news."

Erwin: "At least a few saiyans seem to think for themselves. The rest seem to just listen and follow orders regardless."

Byakuya: "Like blind dogs following their master."

Bardock: "Sadly I have to somewhat agree. But we saiyans have always been considered brave."

Farlan: "Oh yeah your kind is brave alright."

Isabel: "(Slightly under her breath but still audible) Brave bordering on stupid almost."

Levi snorted a laugh and tried not to laugh out loud.

Goku: "I've noticed something, Vegeta. Not to diss our own race, but saiyans in general don't appear to be very highly intelligent."

Vegeta: "*Sighs with grief* Sadly they aren't."

Eren: "I'm willing to bet that compared to the average saiyan, you two are freakin' prodigal geniuses."

Vegeta: "Cruel but good word use."

That night, peaceful sleep took over. But just before first light, the King had his special elite waking everyone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Across The Desert Planet**

With a yawn Levi was the first to rise of our group, the earliest riser of them all. He noticed a number of saiyans all gathering just over the hill in the horizon. The human soldier decided to go see for himself what all the commotion was, keeping a low profile as he walked among the stronger race. Just to his left he heard one of the king's elites, and a hefty one at that, waking a groggy saiyan to his feet.

Elite Warrior: "Get up, you worthless scum! His majesty says everybody goes!"

Levi just watched the somewhat appalling scene. An elite warrior in his prime rudely forcing an obviously older saiyan to their feet? He understood that the rules were different here, but still... Levi couldn't help but stare with some shocked disgust.

Elite Warrior: "You gotta problem, pal?"

Levi: "Uh, no- no, sir!"

The human soldier thought it best not to upset anyone around here since he stood out like a bad sore thumb. The elite warrior started heading his way.

Elite Warrior: "Unless you got a death wish, get your scrawny toothpick earthling hide MOVING!"

Levi flinched as he gladly obliged. He just walked while looking back at the big behemoth who went on to wake others that were still sleeping. Just then he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. It was Bardock.

Bardock: "Don't be intimidated by him. He's just a big blundering behemoth that can easily be bested by anyone with a brain."

Levi: "For his sake, Vegeta and the others better be awake already, or he'll get a rude wake up call himself."

Bardock: "Honestly I'm praying for that."

And Levi walked with Bardock as they went to assemble with the other saiyans.

Bardock: "By the way, I never got your name. Or any of the others for that matter."

Levi: "I'm Levi."

Bardock: "Welcome to our little slice of heaven, Levi. Hope you're adjusting well."

Levi: "It's definitely new, that's for sure. To be honest, this is my first time off Earth."

Bardock: "Really? What do you do there anyway? Anything involving that strange gear ya got on there?"

Levi: "It all depends on who you ask. Before I met Vegeta and Toushiro, I did something very different."

Bardock: "Like what?"

Levi: "I'm actually from a different dimensionally world, where I used to fight giants that ate humans. We called them Titans."

Bardock: "That what all that strange gear was for?"

Levi: "Yeah. We can't fly so this helped us get up into the air and fight. But I fell through a strange vortex and found my way into this world where Vegeta and Toushiro found and rescued me. After three months of trying to send me back, we just ended up evacuating the survivors of our old world into this one."

Bardock: "Oohhhoo. Sounds like you guys get a lot of action."

Levi: "You have noooooo idea."

They were just about over the hill when Levi noticed the condition of the planet. The whole planet looked like a desert.

Levi: "Is this entire planet like this?"

Bardock: "Unfortunately. On the rare occasion that it does rain, it tends to rain hard and plant life rushes to do what it does. Does it rain much on your planet?"

Levi: "At least 2 to 4 times each month."

Bardock: "No wonder Prince Vegeta likes it there."

And a few moments later, the King's private guard were calling for everyone to gather before them. Just beyond them lay a vast desert. Levi worked his way up to the front with Bardock and his team. The King paced before all of the convey, looking at everyone as he went to his second in command.

King Vegeta: (To his righthand man) "We've got a lot of first-timers here, so make sure they get it. We stop for nothing-"

King Vegeta then gazed over at Levi.

King Vegeta: "-and no one."

Levi, of course, knew that the King was staring at him and just showed submission.

Second In Command: "All of ya, listen up! It's no secret as to what's going on! So you'd better keep up, cuz if you're caught, you're on your own. Move out!"

And with that, the convey of over 900 and some saiyans began to move out slowly. Saiyan after saiyan passed by Levi. Just then, that big behemoth from earlier passed by.

Tora: (Teasing) "Heh hey what happened to your hand, huh?!"

The warrior glanced at Levi and then quickly tried to avoid eye contact. The saiyan tried to hide it, but the earthling saw his broken hand. Levi didn't have to guess how that happened.

Rukia: "Was that really necessary, Vegeta?"

Vegeta: "Hey, he's lucky that I only broke his hand!"

Levi turned around to find the rest of his group heading his way.

Krillin: "I tried to tell him it was a bad idea."

Grimmjow: "Maybe next time he'll listen when we say that we'll get Vegeta up."

Ichigo: "I hear that."

Eren: "There's Captain Levi!"

The whole group was delighted to see Levi was ok.

Val: "You scared us. Don't wander off like that again."

Levi: "Sorry."

Bardock: "He's fine. He stayed with me the whole time."

Val: "Good."

Kenpachi: "Now that looks like a very long walk."

Toushiro: "And hot! If ya smell something sizzlin', good bet it's me!"

Piccolo: "Are we gonna get into place like the King wants?"

Vegeta: "Do I really need to answer that?"

Bardock: "Kakarot, you should be up front with Prince Vegeta."

Goku: "We'll be ok, Bardock. You go on ahead, I'm gonna stick with my friends."

Bardock: "Are you sure?"

Ichigo: "Don't worry about us. As long we stick together, we'll be fine."

Bardock: "Alright. Be safe."

Bardock and his team went to their place in the convey. Goku, Vegeta and the rest decided to break the tradition. They went to the back where they'd be of some use to the weak. The rising sun saw the huge convey as they headed across the desert planet. By midday, the heat was unrelenting. The only shade available was the shadow of the person next to you. Not used to this planet's conditions, all of the Earth visitors but Vegeta and Val were finding it the most difficult. But even the saiyan prince and saboron princess were having some difficulty. Goku panted and gasped as he wiped some sweat from his brow. The Earth raised saiyan then gazed up towards the sky and the unrelenting sun beating down on them all. The whole convey was feeling the heat. But King Vegeta did not see fatigue. He only saw slow.

King Vegeta: "Pick up the pace!"

By the order, the convey picked it up. Vegeta growled as he panted. He then looked back, sensing the enemy has already landed. There was no doubt in his mind that they'll follow them. This whole thing was pointless, he thought. A thought shared by all of his friends. Night came and it was received with enjoyment as it was cool. But there was no rest. The King kept the convey moving. Levi panted and then fell to his knees, utterly exhausted. The soldier just panted and gasped, unsure if he could get up again.

Eren: "C'mon, Captain."

But Eren helped him up. The teen pulled the older man's arm around his shoulders to offer some assistance.

Eren: "Just lean against me."

Levi: "*Exhales slowly* ... Thank you, Eren."

Levi were tired, they all were. But still the convey kept moving throughout the night. A few hours later and Goku found the body of an elderly saiyan that had died. The Earth raised saiyan looked at the body before he heard a trilling sound in the distance. Following the convey were small strange creatures. They've been following the convey at a distance ever since it started.

Vegeta: "Scavengers."

Goku turned around to the tired prince.

Vegeta: "*Pant*... There's nothing more you can do."

Knowing he was right, Goku sighed and followed Vegeta back to catch up with the others. Once the convey was a sufficient distance away, the small scavenging creatures moved in to feed. By morning, whole bodies ached and muscles throbbed. Even the saiyans themselves were struggling. The atmosphere of the whole convey had a feel of staggering numbness. A saiyan from the back collapsed. But Goku urged him up.

Goku: "Don't give up. If we stick together we can make it."

The Earth raised saiyan helped pull the other up to his feet. The saiyan thanked him and went to catch up with his comrades. This went on for day after day. Whenever a saiyan collapsed and they reached them in time, Goku, Vegeta and the rest urged them not to give up. By midday on the third day, Tomack, the servant that had assisted Toushiro and Vegeta during their stay a while ago, collapsed himself.

Toushiro: "On your feet, Tomack. Give up like this and I'll give you a beating."

The young captain assisted the saiyan up.

Tomack: "Thank you, Mr. Hitsugaya."

The convey still just moved on. But there was some understanding as to the means of this. Miles away, the scavengers had finished the corpse until it was nothing but bones. But the scavengers were suddenly spooked and fled. Following the trail made by the convey... Frieza's army laughed at the cowardice of the saiyan race. In the center, a warrior as big as Broly grinned with eager anticipation. He was their strongest.

And he could very well be stronger than the saiyan who defeated Frieza.


	6. Chapter 6

**Water**

The next day brought some good news. The King announced it out loud with his seasoned elites. Over the next hill...

There was water.

The whole convey seemed to perk up at the news. Finally... they had reached a lake.

Krillin: "Does this mean what I think it means?!"

Armin: "Yes it does!"

Piccolo: "Thank goodness."

Yumichika: "That's the most beautiful thing I've ever heard."

Like the saiyans, many of our heroes couldn't wait to reach the other side as the convey hurried. Tired, aching and sore legs and feet suddenly felt a surge of renewed energy to them all as they ran up the hill!

Renji: "Man I'm so thirsty I could drink it all!"

Rukia: "You'd better leave some for us!"

Eren: "C'mon, Captain Levi! Water! You remember what water is, don't ya?!"

Levi: "Let's refresh my memory just in case!"

Yamcha: "C'mon, guys!"

King Vegeta was the first to reach the top. But his smiled faded.

The lake was dry. Nothing but a desert just like the rest of the planet.

The King couldn't believe his eyes. Nor could any of the other saiyans as they reached the top. And one by one... nor could our heroes. All eyes stared longingly at the dried surface. It seemed it was too good to be true.

Reiner: "Well this sucks!"

Farlan: "God I'm thirsty..."

Conny: "What did we do to deserve this?"

Isabel: "I was wondering that myself!"

Mikasa: "You don't think the King will keep moving, do you?"

Hange: "He can't. We've all gone too long without water. If we keep going on, at least half of the convey will die!"

Eren: (To Levi) "Vegeta's dad can't be that insane, can he?"

King Vegeta: "Our destination is only a few days away! Keep moving!"

Scattered lowing and moaning echoed across the whole saiyan race as they reluctantly marched on. Our heroes couldn't believe their eyes.

Levi: (To Eren) "Apparently he is."

Krillin: "This is crazy!"

Grimmjow: "The King's on a suicide trip!"

Goku: "Vegeta, you have to do something!"

The Earth raised saiyan walked up to the prince.

Goku: "Your father's the real danger, not Frieza's army! At this rate, he's gonna kill the entire saiyan race and us too!"

But then Goku noticed something odd about Vegeta and Val.

Goku: "Uh... Vegeta? Val?"

The whole group turned to gaze at Vegeta and Val. The saboron had her nose his the air, smelling hard.

Val: "*Sniff, sniff*... I know my nose is full of dust. But do you smell that?"

Vegeta: "*Sniff, sniff, sniff*... I do!"

Quickly Vegeta climbed down into the lake. With his head down and nose sweeping a few inches off the hard ground, the saiyan prince began to search. Val did the same and the others all waited. They realized that the two might be smelling for water.

Sasha: "Do you think they'll find any?"

Toushiro: "If anyone can... it's them."

Val searched in one spot while Vegeta searched in another. And then, the saboron found something.

Val: "Vegeta! I need another opinion!"

Quickly Vegeta raced over to his childhood friend. She pointed to one spot and he took a good whiff. The prince looked at Val with a look that said it all and they soon started digging. Val's claws broke the hard crust and Vegeta dug deep. He soon hit a hard surface, but there was no doubt to what was under it. With a nod from the saboron, Vegeta put his hand down against the hard surface and after a firm push- CRUSH! Water suddenly started filling the hole! Vegeta and Val smiled at each other before they bellowed out loud roars to alert everyone!

Val: "WATER!"

Vegeta: "COME ON!"

Shugesh: "I don't believe it..."

Tora: "They found water..."

Toushiro: "I TOLD YOU IF ANYONE COULD FIND IT, IT'D BE THOSE TWO! WHOOO!"

Eren, Levi, Krillin, Ichigo and many more all whooped and yelled out in joy as they all raced down to get a drink. Val and Vegeta were digging the hole bigger for all after making sure the water was drinkable. It was. When their friends had all joined them, the two royals drank the life saving substance. King Vegeta huffed as he hurried over to the group. By the time he had reached them, they had all quenched their painful thirst.

Erwin: "Sir, look. All we have to do is dig and-"

King Vegeta: "Good work, now... Get out of the way!"

The King shoved Erwin and a few others out of the way and the rest backed off. As the King began to drink, there was a sudden mass of bodies all crowding around the hole! Saiyans became animals as they all fought for a spot to drink! The only ones not joining the frenzy was Bardock and his team. The five of them just watched in growing disgust at the state the once mighty saiyan race had fallen to.

Fasha: "This ain't right."

Tora: "This is madness."

Bardock just watched in silent anger. Most of our heroes had all moved away and avoided the chaos. A few got caught in the frenzy, like Armin.

Armin: "Help!"

Eren: "Armin! Where are you?!"

Levi caught sight of him.

Levi: "Eren! Over here!"

Levi and Eren rushed over to help Armin, just like the rest of their friends were aiding anyone else from their group that had unfortunately got caught in the chaos. Bardock watched everything. There was Vegeta who shoved saiyans aside so Goku could help Erwin up.

Vegeta: "(Sarcasm) That's right! Keep pushing and shoving! Very helpful!"

Goku: "I gotcha, Erwin."

Erwin: "Thank you, Goku."

And then there was King Vegeta who viciously shoved saiyans away just for his own propose.

King Vegeta: "You'll wait till I'm done, got it?!"

The contrast was obvious. And it was going to get even more obvious from here on.


	7. Chapter 7

**Separated**

Thirsts quenched, the convey all rested at the lake that day. In the last light of evening, Vegeta yawned as he stirred. He just blinked and licked his lips as he woke. He heard someone over towards the banks of the dried lake. He saw Kosa over by a small cave on the banks.

Kosa: "Come on out."

With another yawn, Vegeta got up and headed over to his nephew. Kosa was busy trying to coax two young kids, around his age, out from hiding.

Kosa: "It's ok. No one's gonna hurt you."

Vegeta: "What's going on here?"

Kosa: "These guys haven't had anything to drink. I've been trying to coax them out, but they're too scared."

Vegeta: "Who wouldn't be? You are pretty scary."

Kosa played around and pretended to growl at the kids.

Vegeta: "Heh. Come on, kids."

But the kids refused to move.

Vegeta: "Don't worry, he's just a squirt."

Kosa: "And proud of it! C'mon, Uncle's gonna get you some water!"

And Kosa raced off to catch up with Vegeta. The kids soon came out and followed the two. On top of a mound, Bardock watched. Vegeta started to dig while the children came.

Vegeta: "Here. Now just take a foot or hand and press."

As he pressed down, water filled the hole. The kids started to fight over the water like the adults had done.

Vegeta: "Hey, knock it off! Let's try a little teamwork shall we?"

As Bardock approached, Vegeta, Kosa and the two kids worked together to draw out more water. Happily the two children drank to their hearts content.

Vegeta: "Good job, Kosa."

Kosa was pleased with his actions.

Vegeta: "So, where are your parents?"

Bardock: "Sadly a few have lost theirs."

That was what Vegeta had feared.

Bardock: "I watched you earlier. You and your friends don't give up do you?"

Vegeta: "If we did, we wouldn't have made it this far."

Bardock: "Why? Why help the weak?"

Vegeta: "Why not? Just because they're weak doesn't mean that they deserve to die. We all deserve a chance to live. And we can only do that if we help each other out. Sure it's troublesome sometimes... But it has its rewards too."

Bardock: "Like what?"

Vegeta: "... You're never alone. And you're never forgotten. That's something I learned while living on Earth."

Bardock went silent, thinking. At the same time, Levi was stirred awake from Eren rolling over against him. The soldier just yawned and laid his head back down to go back to sleep. But he fortunately opened his eyes again after settling back for one very critical second. He was the first to see it and knew exactly what it was.

Levi: " **VEGETA!** "

The cry came just in the nick of time! Both Vegeta and Bardock looked up just as everyone woke! An energy blast came hurling towards the convey! Quickly both Bardock and Vegeta fired a blast each to deflect the first! Once dealt with, Vegeta turned towards the hill.

Frieza's army had caught up.

Commander: "Look at this, men! The whole saiyan race! And what's this?! Prince Vegeta as well?! How lucky are we?!"

Vegeta was about to take action when suddenly-

King Vegeta: "MOVE! QUICKLY!"

The entire saiyan race ran in a panic! Bardock hurried to collect his team together while Vegeta, reluctantly, hurried to get his friends!

King Vegeta: "(Pointing to his elites) GO! BUY US TIME!"

Elites: "YES SIR!"

The elite warriors charged into battle to buy time for a quick getaway! Vegeta raced back to his friends who were all already up and moving out!

Vegeta: "Go, quickly!"

Suddenly, one of the enemy smashed his fist into the ground. The result was an artificial earthquake!

Levi: "Not again!"

Vegeta: "Don't stop! Keep going!"

The ground began to split as it trembled! Most of the saiyan race already made it into the next area. But our heroes were some of the last. Suddenly the ground spilt the group into two! On the side with the saiyans: Goku, Erwin, Hange, Kosa, Krillin, Yamcha, Piccolo, Ichigo, Rukia, Armin, Farlan, Isabel, Bertolt, Reiner, Ymir, Christa, Conny, Sasha, Kurotsuchi, Val, Mikasa, Mike, and Levi! On the other side, split apart from their friends: Vegeta, Eren, Kenpachi, Renji, Byakuya, Grimmjow, Ikkaku, Yumichika and Toushiro! When it all stopped, the damage was surveyed.

Goku: "Vegeta! You guys alright?!"

Vegeta: "We're fine! You?!"

Goku: "I think we're good!"

Eren: "Captain Levi!"

Levi: "Eren, stay put! Don't try to cross!"

Piccolo: "He's right! The ground's too unstable for your gear right now!"

Renji: "Rukia! Ichigo!"

Ichigo: "Renji! Are you and Byakuya alright?!"

Renji: "We're fine! Just shaken!"

Ikkaku: "We're sitting ducks out here!"

Toushiro: "No look!"

The splintered groups looked up and saw that the enemy had foiled themselves.

Commander: "Imbecile! You used too much power! Now we'll have to go around this to track them all down!"

Enemy Soldier: "Sorry, sir."

At least that'll by them time. But this meant that Vegeta and his splintered group had to find a way around too, albeit they had a few days advance from the enemy. The whole saiyan race watched as the splintered Earth visitor's groups formed a plan.

Vegeta: "Kakarot, listen! There's no way I can get everyone across. Just go on ahead and we'll catch up with you later somewhere!"

Goku: "Alright. You be careful!"

Kosa: "Uncle Vegeta!"

Vegeta: "Stay with Goku, Kosa! Don't you dare leave his sight!"

Levi: "Eren, stay with Vegeta! You understand?!"

Eren: "I do and I will! You just take care of yourself!"

Yamcha: "We'll meet you guys later, ok?!"

Toushiro: "We'll be fine! Just take care of yourselves!"

With nothing more that can be done, the groups went their separate ways. But that wasn't the only thing.

Kenpachi: "I hate to pile on, but we're not alone."

Vegeta looked up and saw that Bardock and his team were stranded with them. The two groups stared at each other, both seeing the same thing. It was better if they sticked together. Thunder rumbled in the distance. A rare rain storm was coming. They had to move now or get caught in the rain. Or worse, allow the enemy to catch up.


	8. Chapter 8

**A Moment of Warmth**

Thunder and lightning rolled over them as night took hold. The splintered group was walking through a canyon, hoping to catch up with the convey.

Toushiro: "Oh, joy. Blisters."

Renji: "I've got blisters on my blisters."

Ikkaku: "You don't wanna know where I've got blisters."

Yumichika: "It's because you wear the worse things you can for these kinds of situations, Ikkaku."

Ikkaku: "Hey it's a style! And they normally don't chafe."

Eren: "Ok, well that paints a disturbing image that I'm officially gonna have nightmares from."

Grimmjow: "That's just wrong."

A crack of lightning flashed overhead. The storm was close and it was now too dark to keep moving.

Tora: "We need to take shelter and soon."

Bardock: "Yeah. It's not a good idea to stay out in the rain on this planet."

Eren: "Why?"

Shugesh: "It comes down so hard that it can hurt."

Kenpachi: "Well that's a good enough reason."

Byakuya: "That and it's too dark to see anymore."

Vegeta looked around for any kind of shelter. A brief flash of lightning revealed a cave just a few feet away.

Vegeta: "That cave looks good."

As the others followed him, Vegeta examined the cave as they entered. Just as they did, the first rain drops started to fall.

Vegeta: "... It's dark... But it's dry at least-"

Toushiro: "Dry I'm fine with, it's the dark part I'm havin' trouble with."

And just as he said that, poor Toushiro stubbed his foot on a big rock.

Toushiro: "OW!... Shit!"

Tora: "You alright?"

Toushiro: "Yeah, just stubbed my foot."

Vegeta: "Search around and see if there's anything we can use to make a fire, give us some light and warmth. And, Toushiro... I highly recommend you stay right where you are."

Toushiro: "Don't need to tell me twice. My feet were killing me before we came in here."

While some searched the cave for burnable material, the most exhausted of them all sat down in the center of the cave with Toushiro. Luck was finally on their side for a change as Bardock and Fasha found plenty of sticks and even a good three foot long log. Fasha carried the smaller stuff while Bardock rolled the log over to the rest of them.

Bardock: "Now we just need to chop it up."

Vegeta took over from there and kicked the log up. With great speed and skill, the prince chopped the wood into smaller pieces. There was more than enough to last them for the rest of the night. Once the fireplace was made, a light energy blast from the prince started the fire right up. With a fire burning brightly, everyone settled down to wait out the storm and rest. Bardock and his team sat together and somewhat away from the Earth visitors while they all huddled together for warmth and comfort.

Tora: "*Sigh* Finally..."

Renji: "Ahh. Who booked this trip anyway?"

Byakuya: "Stop complaining, Renji."

Renji: "I would if my feet weren't screaming at me!"

Grimmjow: "I hear that."

Eren: "I hope everyone else is ok. Especially Captain Levi. He's never been a fan of storms."

Toushiro: "I'm sure he's fine, Eren. I'm sure they all are."

Kenpachi: "Just what in the hell is the King thinking? This isn't solving any of the saiyan's problems!"

Tora: "Even I'm starting to question the King's judgment. In fact, I'm siding with our prince more than our king."

Bardock: "Seriously. I agree with Prince Vegeta. We should be standing our ground and fighting. Hell, even Kakarot's ideas are fine."

Bardock looked up at Vegeta and saw his prince was staring at him.

Bardock: "What?"

Vegeta: "You can stop pretending like we don't know, Bardock. It's pretty obvious to me."

Toushiro: "It's even obvious to me too."

Yumichika: "What is?"

Vegeta: "Bardock here is Kakarot's father."

Renji: "What?!"

Kenpachi: "No way!"

Eren: "You're Goku's father?!"

Bardock: "H-How did you know?!"

Vegeta: "One appearance and two, when Kakarot told you his saiyan name, you reacted in a way that made me very sure."

Bardock: "Well... You're right. He is my son. I never thought I'd see him again. Last time I did was right before he was sent to Earth just moments before Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta."

Fasha: "How did you meet Bardock's son, Prince Vegeta?"

Vegeta: "Just Vegeta is fine. And it's a really long story, one I'm too tired to tell right now."

Toushiro: "Betcha in at least fifteen minutes you'll be far gone in dreamland, Vegeta."

Vegeta: "Heh, probably right."

Toushiro: "Word of warning to all of you. He can snore loud. And it sounds like a snarl too."

Shugesh: "That ain't nothin' new to us. Borgos here can snore just as loud."

Borgos said nothing.

Eren: "Heh. He's like Commander Mike. Strong silent type."

Tora: "I noticed that Kakarot is always trying to help people. Is everyone on Earth like that?"

Vegeta: "Not everyone. It's like fifty fifty. Some do and some don't."

Fasha: "He certainly doesn't believe in letting people's fate happen. If you're weak, you die. That's how it's always been."

Vegeta: "Only if you give up. It's your choice, not your fate."

Bardock's team all looked at the group from Earth. It was now clear to them all. They choose to help each other, and therefor have made it this far. The support and comfort they give each other strengthens them all, from the weakest to the strongest. The weak feel strong alongside friends and the strong have a purpose to continue on for the sake of their friends and family. It was a kind of strength that seemed weak and fragile, but in reality, it was the strongest thing anywhere in the universe. They now could see this. The old ways were nothing but foolishness. Bardock was the first to get up and join the group completely, followed very closely by his team- his friends. The saiyan prince only smiled.

Vegeta: "I knew you'd understand eventually."

That night, as the splinter group rested in the cave while it poured outside and they enjoyed themselves with stories, laughter and more in the warmth of the cave and each other... If only for the moment...

Life's bruises and troubles were forgotten.


	9. Chapter 9

**Pressing On**

Morning revealed the storm had passed. Miles away, the convey still moved on. The glaring sun beat down on them all. In the center of the convey, the two orphan children that Kosa had helped were walking exhaustedly. The smaller of the two suddenly collapsed! Their sibling started crying out frantically for someone to help. King Vegeta only glanced back for a second before huffing and moving on. No one stopped and the still standing sibling cried out even more as the convey kept moving. They tried desperately to get their sibling up. And just when it seemed hopeless...

Armin: "It's going to be ok, little ones."

They looked up and saw Armin standing over them with a gentle smile. He more than anyone understood what it was like to be weaker than everyone else.

Armin: "If I can do it, so can you."

The standing sibling smiled as the blonde teen moved around back and helped the fallen child up. A little encouragement was all that was needed and the two orphans followed the teen back to the convey, holding his hand and each others as they did. At the same time, Goku was helping yet another saiyan that had fallen to their feet with hopeful encouragement. The King was completely unaware of what was going on in the back and no saiyan revealed it to him. The saiyan race felt a sense of hope in the Earth visitors as the number of deaths had decreased since they began encouraging anyone who collapsed to not give up. Nearly all of our heroes were helping someone in some way or another at some point. Ichigo and Rukia carried two other, and even younger, children while they rested their tired little legs. Reiner, Bertolt, Mike and Erwin assisted some tired adults for a while. Kosa looked up towards the front. Even he could see how meaningless this all was. His grandfather was like his father, cold and heartless. The only family members that were warm were his two uncles. Tarble and...

Kosa gasped softly. He then looked back in the direction they had come from. He hoped that his uncle Vegeta and the rest of their friends would suddenly appear in the distance. But sadly they didn't. The young saiyan whimpered with sadness just as a shadow loomed over him and he looked up.

Kosa: "... ... I miss Uncle Vegeta and the others."

Levi: "I know, Kosa. I miss them too."

Kosa: "Do you think they're ok, Mr. Levi?"

Levi: "I'm sure they are. You're uncle's the toughest person I know and he won't let anything bad happen to anyone under his watch."

Kosa looked back one more time.

Levi: "C'mon."

Slowly the two went to rejoin the others. But Levi stopped and looked back himself. He hoped that he was right.


	10. Chapter 10

**Losing Hope**

Renji: "Ok, how about this... It's big, it's hard, it's sorta round-"

Eren, Toushiro, Grimmjow and Tora: "It's a rock."

Renji: "Oh... Ok, this is obviously getting old."

Grimmjow: "Ya think?"

The splintered group of Vegeta and the rest were marching through the cave they had spent the night in. Bardock and his comrades walked among them, totally integrated into the group. They had no choice going this way. When they woke up they saw that the heavy rain had covered the entrance of the cave with mud and rocks, too thick to break through. So here's hoping that there is more than one way out of here. But their hopes were dashed when they came to a dead end of nothing but boulders.

Kenpachi: "What now?"

Vegeta: "I guess we just go back and try to dig ourselves out."

Suddenly Borgos started sniffing.

Fasha: "What's up with you?"

Borgos: "*Sniff, sniff*... Smell that?"

Fasha then sniffed the air.

Fasha: "Yeah."

Bardock and Tora also sniffed the air towards the dead end.

Tora: "I smell it too."

Bardock: "Me too."

With the sharpest nose of them all, Vegeta turned around and sniffed the air too. He smelled it too and ran to the wall just as Fasha had worked her small hands into the rocks and removed one. A strong beam of light pierced the darkness like a beacon of hope.

Kenpachi: "Would ya look at that!"

Eren: "Alright!"

Vegeta: "Everybody get back! WE'RE OUTTA HERE!"

Vegeta went up to the wall and started to push against the rocks with as much strength as he dared to use. The rock moved a little but then the wall started to shake. Rocks started to fall!

Ikkaku: "Vegeta! Look out!"

The saiyan prince avoided the rock that almost hit his head as he jumped back. But then the light vanished, covered up again as the wall ceased to shake.

Vegeta: "... ... NO!"

The prince slammed his body against a rock, but the wall did not flinch. He tried to push against it, but it remained firm. Vegeta then paused and looked back at his small group. No one spoke a word. Anger finally overtook the great prince and he roared while slamming himself against rock after rock! His frustration was easy to see... and then no more. Vegeta just stopped his fruitless attempts. If a saiyan as strong as him couldn't get it to budge, then it was useless. He's kept his hopes up to this point. But no more. This had been the final straw. The final push. Vegeta just collapsed against the rocks, his hope and spirit completely gone. Slowly, Toushiro approached his friend.

Toushiro: "Vegeta. We'll go back."

Vegeta: "To what? We're trapped... ... My father was right..."

Toushiro looked away in despair.

Vegeta: (Defeated) "... I am weak..."

If Vegeta was giving up, what else was there? But then, an unexpected voice of reason spoke up.

Kenpachi: "Like hell you are! You're giving up, just like that?! After everything you've been through?! You took me down easily. You killed Aizen with a single bite! You beat a Vasto Lorde to save Hitsugaya. You took on, not one, not two, but **three** T-Rex single handedly to save Levi! You triumphed over Rohku and when it came down to it, you and Goku worked together to kill Coge! Time after time I've seen you find a way to beat the odds and win, no matter how difficult they were! And yet you're just gonna lay there and let a bunch of rocks beat you? Come on now, where's that fire? Where's that saiyan pride of yours?!  You are the strongest person I've ever met- You are the Prince of the Saiyan Race: **Vegeta**!"

Vegeta just gazed up at Kenpachi.

Kenpachi: "So what're you gonna do now, huh?"

Slowly Vegeta got up and staggered away. But then... he stopped and spoke with his back turned.

Vegeta: "Kenpachi..."

Kenpachi and the others all just looked at the prince. And then...

Vegeta: (Turning around) "Get outta my way..."

Kenpachi moved away as the great prince called upon his unique gift. Right before them all, he transformed into a spinosaurus... and with a roar... smashed himself against the rock wall with all his might!

Ikkaku: "Way to go, Captain!"

Eren: "That's it, Vegeta! You can't give up!"

The prince slammed against the rocks again, the wall flinching with each hit! But even Vegeta couldn't do it alone.

Bardock: (Waving to everyone) "C'mon!"

Toushiro: "Let's help!"

Everyone rushed over and began pushing, slamming, pulling, whatever they could to aid in their breakout! With the added might of them all, the rocks started to give against the onslaught. Vegeta continued to slam against the rocks as hard as he could! The others all did what they could! And then, with one final good slam, the wall could take no more. Rocks fell along with the spinosaurus and dust billowed up into a blinding cloud. The dust cloud faded and Vegeta stood up and blinked, back in his normal form. They were free at last and had found a shortcut to the intended evacuation spot.

Tora: "This is it!"

Fasha: "We made it!"

Renji: "Yes!"

Grimmjow: "We did it!"

As everyone enjoyed their triumph, Vegeta gazed at Kenpachi.

Vegeta: "Thanks for that, Kenpachi. I needed it bad."

Kenpachi just grinned and went to look around with the others. They had made it to the evacuation destination. But there was a problem already.

Eren: "W-Where's Captain Levi? And Armin and Mikasa?"

Toushiro: "Nobody's here."

Bardock had an uneasy feeling and went to check on the entrance that they would've came in if they were with the convey.

Renji: "Maybe we beat them here?"

Bardock: "Oh no..."

Vegeta turned to Bardock before the others. The saiyan prince walked up to the man...

Vegeta: "What is it?"

Bardock: "That was the way we used to get in here."

... and saw what he saw. Vegeta gasped in horror. The old entrance was blocked by more rocks, hundreds of feet high. And what's more, there was nothing but a sheer drop on this side!

Vegeta: "They'll never make it over that! I've got to stop them!"

Vegeta hurried back to the cave!

Toushiro: "Vegeta! Wait!"

The prince stopped just as everyone else caught up.

Toushiro: "We're coming with you! We stand together after all!"

With a nod, Vegeta and his splinter group hurried back to catch up with the convey! With a renewed purpose, they all were able to break through the other entrance together and hurried to pick up the trail. When they did, they wasted very little time. They all ran to catch up, following the trail of footprints and the occasional body to lead the way. But then they were forced to stop.

Vegeta: (Whispering) "Get down!..."

They hide behind a bunch of boulders. They had caught up with a convey, but not the right one. It was Frieza's army. Vegeta led them around quietly as they continued to follow their convey's trail. What they didn't know was that the convey was already at the blockade. The rest of our heroes had a sickening feeling about this. Goku had gone to ask the King what the plan was. When he came back...

Armin: "Well?..."

Goku: (Horrified) "In the morning... We're climbing that..."

They all gasped in horror. The King was going to make the convey climb that?!

Goku: "C'mon, Vegeta... We need you!..."


	11. Chapter 11

**For His People**

Night passed and morning came. King Vegeta was true to his word as he began to encourage the saiyan race to climb up the wall.

King Vegeta: "We must keep going! This is our only chance! If we fail here, we die!"

The saiyans were reluctant to climb. Our heroes were hoping that they'd come to their senses and stop listening to a man who's obviously lost his mind.

Yamcha: "I don't think I can make it over that..."

Jean: "You and me both."

Goku kept praying. Praying that either the saiyans would stop or that Vegeta would finally appear. The King saw the reluctance among his people. He then searched for a way to motivate them. He found it... clenching around Armin's legs. The orphans.

King Vegeta: "Come on kids. You can make it."

Armin: "N-No! They can't!"

King Vegeta: "Stay out if this!"

The King shoved the boys up the wall aways.

King Vegeta: "If they can do it, so can you!"

That did the trick. The convey started climbing. King Vegeta nodded in contentment. This was exactly what Goku and the others feared.

Goku: "C'mon, Vegeta!... Please!..."

Vegeta: "Father!"

Goku and the others were overjoyed to hear Vegeta's voice as he raced past them and into the center of the convey to talk to his father.

Vegeta: "Get everyone outta here! Frieza's army is almost here!"

Toushiro, Bardock, and the rest of Vegeta's strayed group arrived just as panic started sweeping over the saiyans!

Toushiro: "Stop!"

Renji: "Don't do it!"

Eren: "Don't climb that wall!"

The King looked across his followers and gave them an order.

King Vegeta: "Keep moving!"

The King had just barely taken a step when his son once again intervened by addressing to all of his kind.

Vegeta: "Stop! Don't you see what you're all doing?! This is cowardice! There is another way!"

Eren: "Vegeta's right! All you're doing is running! And besides, we've seen what's on the other side of that wall!"

Bardock: "Listen to them, your majesty! You can't get over those rocks! There's a sheer drop on the other side!"

But the King refused to believe a word. He just continued on with his plan.

Vegeta: "YOU'RE GONNA KILL EVERYONE!"

King Vegeta: "SILENCE, YOU UNGRATEFUL CHILD! I AM THE KING AND MY WORD IS LAW!"

It was clear to Vegeta that his father was not going to listen. The prince was racing to find a solution and fast. They were running out of time. But as he glanced over the entire saiyan race, the answer became clear as day. There was only one thing he could do and it was the one he wanted to avoid at all cost. But for the sake of his people, Vegeta's resolve was firm. With all eyes fixed on him, the saiyan prince made his bold declaration!

Vegeta: "I've already watched the genocide of our race once, I refuse to stand by and watch it happen again! If it means the survival of the saiyan race and my friends from Earth as well, then I have no choice- I'M TAKING YOU DOWN, FATHER!"

King Vegeta stared at his son with anger in his eyes as the whole crowd below him realized what was going on.

King Vegeta: "ARE YOU CHALLENGING ME FOR THE CROWN, BOY?!"

Goku instantly fixed his eyes back on Vegeta. The prince's next words shocked everyone!

Vegeta: " **I AM!** "

The King growled with anger! He has never been challenged for the thrown before! No saiyan has ever dared to challenge him for it! But now was he not only being challenged for it, but he was being challenged by his own flesh and blood! It was the ultimate insult! The King jumped down from the rock wall and landed on the ground. The saiyans and the Earth visitors backed away from the royals and formed a circle around the soon-to-be battle field. Everyone but Goku that is. He was still standing behind Vegeta in shock. For Vegeta to go this far in order to save their race, it made him speechless.

Goku: "V-Vegeta..."

Vegeta: "Kakarot. Do not interfere."

And Vegeta began walking towards his father.

Vegeta: "This is my fight."

All eyes watched as the prince approached the king. When they were just a few feet away from each other, Vegeta got into his fighting pose. Toushiro gulped as the King did the same. The young captain remembered his fight with the King a few years ago. Vegeta's father wasn't the king for nothing. He had some serious strength. However Vegeta far surpassed his father. But was he willing to kill his father to save his people?

King Vegeta: "You are making a fatal mistake! I will not hesitate to kill you, even if you are my son!"

Vegeta: "The only mistake I've made was not doing this sooner!"

Enraged, the King suddenly lunged forward! He threw a punch at his son but Vegeta dodged it with no effort. A jab to the stomach from his son's knee made the King back away for a moment. Once recovered, the King switched to a new strategy. He lunged forward again and waited for his son to dodge again. When Vegeta did, his father kicked the prince's feet out from under him! The King tried to get the upper hand but the prince just kicked him off and quickly got back on his feet! While the King was dazed, Vegeta finished the fight! A punch to the gut, an elbow to the back, and then the prince tossed his father against the canyon wall. Just as the King looked up, he saw Vegeta looming over him ready to deliver one last punch. When Vegeta started to proceed with the punch, the King closed his eyes. But a moment later and nothing happened. The senior Vegeta opened his eyes and saw what his son had done. He had stopped the attack just inches from his face. Vegeta pulled back his arm and stood up straight with his father laying on the ground at his feet. Goku was confused along with the other visitors from Earth. But the saiyans were quiet, for they knew what has happened. Bardock walked up next to his son.

Bardock: "It's over."

Goku: "Huh? ... ... Who won?"

Bardock looked at Goku for a moment before gazing over at the two royals.

Bardock: "... The prince is now the king."

Vegeta stood over his father as the now ex-king sat there. He hated what he just did. But he had to do it... In order to save his race.

Vegeta: "A king must always be ready to do whatever is needed for his people..."

The senior just looked at his son as the new king began to walk away.

Vegeta: "... That's what you taught me long ago, father."

The older Vegeta just lowered his head and a little later, stood up. As the whole situation settled down and it all began to sink in, Goku walked over to Vegeta. The Earth saiyan just placed his hand on the new king's shoulder which was returned with a small smile. With his friends and allies by his side, Vegeta started to lead his people out of the canyon. Goku walked beside his friend, proud knowing that he did this to save their people, not for himself. The old king had no choice but to join the convey, now as nothing but a nobody. But Vegeta's leadership was about to be tested.

Frieza's army had arrived.


	12. Chapter 12

**Stand Together**

Vegeta: "Oh god..."

Yumichika: "They followed us!..."

Commander: "There you are."

Frieza's army now blocked the only way out. And things got even worse when the huge bruiser lumbered onto the scene.

Goku: "Oh my god..."

Eren: "He's huge!"

The bruiser was eager to fight, that was easy to see.

Commander: "This is your last chance, saiyans! Give up or die where you stand!"

The saiyan race all turned to their new king. It was up to him. Give up or die. For Vegeta, there was only one answer...

And he's never liked the words "I give up" anyway.

Commander: "Do you give up?!"

Vegeta: "... Over my cold dead body..."

That was the final answer.

Commander: "Hmph! Very well then..."

And the enemy commander gave the order.

Commander: "... Kill them."

Maniacal and evil laughter echoed across the enemy as the bruiser started his slow march towards the frightened saiyan race. Vegeta stood his ground. The ground under the bruiser's feet shook with each step. But still the new king did not budge. With every step the gap closed within the narrow canyon. Vegeta's courage was obvious. But not all shared the same courage.

Toushiro: "Vegeta!"

Vegeta turned around towards Toushiro and the others.

Bardock: "They're starting to panic!"

Vegeta and Goku looked behind them and saw many of the saiyans starting to panic! Even some of their friends were feeling frightened!

Vegeta: "NO! Don't move!"

All eyes turned to their new king.

Vegeta: "Scatter and they'll pick us off! STAND TOGETHER- **STAND AND FIGHT!** "

And with a yell, the big bruiser of the enemy started his charge! Vegeta stood his ground! If the saiyans saw the unwavering courage of their leader as he stood his ground, they might do the same. But the take-over was too fresh! The saiyans began to panic again as they were unsure of their new king! Vegeta could sense he was losing the confidence of his race! And not just his race, his friends too! Everyone was looking to him, screaming at him to take action!

Toushiro: "Vegeta!"

Rukia: "Vegeta, do something!"

Eren: "C'mon, please!"

Krillin: "It's now or never!"

The giant was almost up top of them! Multiple things were rapidly going through the new king's head as he watched the distance between them close! Normally a new king would do something fancy and complicated. But Vegeta was different. He choose the boldest action he could take! With a deep breath, he buried his feet in- stood his ground and roared right in the bruiser's face! The senior Vegeta and the other saiyans all just looked on in speechlessness as the new king just boldly got into the bruiser's face and practically just roared his lungs out protesting against this whole thing! Goku and the others all looked on in speechlessness too! This was suicidal! Vegeta could clearly sense that this big behemoth was stronger than him!

But he didn't care!

Vegeta just continued to stand his ground and roar at the bruiser! The bruiser suddenly stopped his charge and slowly approached Vegeta. The new king roared and bared his fangs in defiance at him! Standing face to face the bruiser clearly dwarfed the saiyan in size alone! The enemy showed brief hesitation at the display before yelling and lunging forward!

Suddenly Goku stepped in next to Vegeta and started yelling at the bruiser! Then Bardock and Val joined the line! Then Piccolo and Erwin! Then Levi and Eren! Then Toushiro and Armin! The saiyans watched in awe as their new king's companions from Earth all joined in the line one by one with yells, screams, hollers as they stood side by side with each other! Whats more, they all drew strength from each other, their weaknesses and flaws all melting away from the united strength of their support!

The bruiser tried to rush Vegeta but the new king swung his head into their's, creating a fierce crack and smash sound! This didn't affect Vegeta, no in fact, it made him even angrier! The new king continued to roar as loud and sharply as he could all while stomping his feet into the gravel and whipping his tail to where it actually made a sound! He will gladly fight them all, but not here. It was too small, too narrow. So he started to push the enemy back using nothing but intimidation and display!

Commander: "What is this?! How is this possible?!"

Behind him Vegeta friends gathered up and made an intimidating wall of support, all of them shouting and flashing their weapons with confidence! They all stood united! Seeing the enemy actually being pushed back just by a show of strength from their new king and his companions made the saiyan race's courage and faith return! The strong and the weak, the young and the old... They all stood strong alongside their Earth allies and their new king! Frieza's army was large and strong, but Vegeta has done the impossible. He's rallied the fallen saiyan race together and now they stood strong and united alongside the Earth allies! Among the crowd, the old King Vegeta watched as his son and his friends continued to push the enemy back together as they slowly made their way out of the canyon. He now realized that his son had been right all along, that they just needed to stand together and fight back from the very start. Vegeta continued to push back! He never flinched and never wavered! They were almost out of the canyon. There was room now. Room to move.

Commander: "What have you done?!"

Room to fight! With one final roar, Vegeta struck first!

Vegeta: "ATTACK! **NOW!** "


	13. Chapter 13

**Stand And Fight**

With room to fight, the battle began! Goku and Vegeta turned up the heat by going Super Saiyan! Goku took on the giant bruiser alone while Vegeta dealt with the commander. The saiyans all joined the Earth visitors as they took on Frieza's army! Everyone was occupied with someone! A battle royal raged in the canyon! Goku was occupied with the muscle-head when a different arm locked around his neck! He tried to break free but couldn't! But then-

Bardock: "Get your hands off my son!"

Bardock fired an energy blast right into the gut of the one holding Goku and blasted him away! Goku looked at Bardock in shock. Did he say 'son'? But there was no time for that! One soldier had Armin cornered. But the blonde stood his ground when he saw them. The enemy soldier saw the shadows and turned around just in time for Eren and Isabel to plant the bottom of one boot each right into the guy's face! Three soldiers cornered Toushiro.

Enemy Soldier: "No where to run, kid."

Toushiro: "Reign Over The Frosted Heavens - Hyorinmaru!"

A dragon of ice and water flew towards the three and encased them all in ice. Yamcha was having some trouble, but still holding his own. He and Renji stood back to back while faced their opponents down.

Renji: "Hey! How're ya holdin' up?"

Yamcha: "Not as well as I thought I could, but I'm managing."

Renji: "Same thing. These guys don't know when to quit."

Yamcha: "Well, at least it can't get any-"

Goku: "Finish that sentence, Yamcha, and I swear I will hurt you!"

Yamcha: "What?! Why?!"

Goku: "Because the last few times you've opened your mouth and said something regarding our situation not being the worst-case-scenario, IT HAPPENS!"

At least five soldiers were trying to take on Kenpachi. Bad idea.

Enemy Soldier: "Get him!"

Kenpachi: "That's it! Make this fun!"

For the first time in a while, Kenpachi got his wish. Same thing with Ikkaku.

Ikkaku: "Ha-HA! Lucky day!"

Even Yumichika had a chance to fight.

Enemy Soldier: "What're you laughing at, pretty boy?!"

Yumichika: "I don't know whether to take that 'pretty boy' comment as a compliment or not from someone as hideous as you."

Enemy Soldier: "What'd you say?! I'll break you bones!"

Yumichika just dodged the punch and cut the soldier down from behind. Kurotsuchi approached two soldiers.

Kurotsuchi: "How would you all like to be my next research subjects? I'd love to look inside you and see how you work!"

The two soldiers shivered and ran away screaming, obviously. A large soldier grabbed Levi from behind!

Enemy Soldier: "Gotcha!"

With an all mighty heave-ho, Levi pulled the large soldier over his head and slammed him into the ground. When the enemy soldier looked up, he saw Levi draw a blade with a scary grin.

Levi: "You don't scare me."

The enemy soldier just screamed. Some of Frieza's army even tried to recruit Grimmjow.

Enemy Soldier: "You look like a good candidate. How about you join us?"

Grimmjow: "Hmph. No thanks. I owe these guys my life. And besides... (Grins evilly) they're waaaaay more fuuun."

The enemy soldiers gulped. A second later and the Arrancar charged at them with a laugh! Those poor fools will never walk right again. Three soldiers faced off against Mikasa.

Enemy Soldier: "Well well... Aren't you a pretty little thing!"

Suddenly one disappeared and reappeared behind her! But he did the worst thing he could. He grabbed her scarf.

Enemy Soldier: "C'mere, you little-"

SLICE! Mikasa sliced his arm clean off! The soldier screamed in pain!

Mikasa: "Don't you ever touch this scarf again!"

Suddenly, all attention went to one battle in particular.

Commander: "Finally... After all these years... I'll finally beat you down, Vegeta!"

With a roar, Vegeta started his approach. The commander pulled out a special katchin blade. It was special because he could harness his power into it and fire powerful attacks as well as slice and cut. As the new king stomped in his direction, the commander gathered his energy into the blade. The katchin blade glowed like red hot metal.

Commander: "Take this!"

The commander fired his attack and hit Vegeta dead center! The dust cleared and no physical damage could be seen. But it did something alright. The attack was a special blast designed to scrabbled a saiyans senses. Vegeta's senses were on overdrive to shake off the effects that left him stunned and frozen. The commander saw his chance!

Commander: "Die, Vegeta!"

The commander flew straight at Vegeta! He held his blade up in front of him. The enemy leader flew right at the saiyan king's head! And then... The blade was swung right at Vegeta's face where it made contact! The world seemed to go still as everyone gasped! At first everyone thought that it had cut him! But a second look revealed the new king had actually caught the blade with his teeth.

Commander: "What?! Impossible! How'd you recover so quickly?!"

Frieza's army shivered in fear and the saiyan race trembled with shock and awe. Then Vegeta did something that really made Frieza's men cower. Katchin was the hardest known metal anywhere in the universe. And yet right in front of them all...

Vegeta bit the katchin blade in two.

Commander: "MONSTER! YOU'RE A MONSTER!"

The new king then aimed his arm and hand at the commander at point blank! The commander knew what was about to happen and yet he was frozen with fear. And just like that, the new saiyan king blasted the enemy leader to bits! The saiyans all marveled at the sight of their new king's strength. Although their leader was gone, Frieza's army still had one card in play. Vegeta heard it and looked behind him to see Goku struggling with the giant bruiser clear over at the rock wall blockade! Quickly the new king raced to his friend's aid! Goku and the bruiser locked hands in a deadlock! Goku was really struggling, even as a Super Saiyan! This guy was indeed stronger than him! Hearts raced as the saiyans and Earth visitors watched Vegeta frantically scale the rock wall! Goku and the bruiser's deadlock ended as the Earth raised saiyan slammed his knee into the muscle-head's stomach. The bruiser recovered so fast that Goku didn't have time to continue his attack. The muscle-head threw a punch into the saiyan's gut! He then grabbed the Super Saiyan's head and smashed it against his knee face first! Goku looked up and gasped just before he was punched hard in the jaw and set staggering backwards! The bruiser pinned him against the rocks. The muscle-head laughed as Goku tried to free himself. But then the behemoth glanced up just as Vegeta **swung** his tail **hard** against his face, knocking the behemoth off of Goku! The new king turned and roared at the enemy! The bruiser swung his arm out and smacked Vegeta so hard that he was thrown a short distance away to the ground! Everyone held their breath.

Ichigo: "VEGETA!"

Eren: "GET UP!"

Slightly dazed the new king gazed at the muscle-head. He was near the ledge, near the end of a lethal sheer drop. The new king suddenly knew what he had to do. Taking a quick deep breath Vegeta mustered the last of his strength and charged at the bruiser with a teeth-clenched yell! The new saiyan king **slammed** himself against the other who was three times his size and weight! With all his weight... with all his strength... Vegeta pushed the bruiser further to edge of the gorge! The muscle-head's feet came to a stop just inches from the side. Spent, Vegeta could do no more now and the bruiser knew it. He laughed at the saiyan before he felt the ground under him start to give and crumble! But even as he began to fall, the bruiser made one final attempt and tried to drag Vegeta down to his grave with him!

But unlike Frieza's henchman, the saiyan king had help.

Just before Vegeta was dragged over the side, Goku grabbed him at the last second and held on as the bruiser fell to his death! Vegeta scraped and clawed at the rock as he was assisted up. Both saiyans cast a quick glance at one another before they looked down at the gorge below, still in somewhat of shock. The strongest of Frieza's army was dead, his body twisted and mangled. Gathering what little strength he could, Vegeta turned to the remaining army with a menacing glare. With the strongest of them dead and broken, the remaining members of Frieza's army finally realized their error. They shivered in fear as the saiyan king's allies from Earth all turned and stood in defiance at them, all eyes saying the same thing. Above Vegeta stood tall next to Goku. He has proven his leadership, he has proven his strength...

He has won his kind's loyalty and respect.

With Frieza's men still before him, Vegeta roared once again, his loudest yet both towards his enemy and to the sky. There was more to this bellowing roar than just declaring victory. It was a bellow issuing a challenge to the whole world under his feet and to all the worlds across the heavens and beyond!

A challenge daring anyone and everyone to try and make the saiyan race fall again!


	14. Chapter 14

**Measure Of A Leader**

A day later... The saiyans had all returned home and their new king has assembled them all for something important.

Vegeta: "I don't know about you, but I'm not staying on this planet! Compared to this place, Earth is a fucking paradise! Besides, I have a family there and my wife will **kill** me if I don't return home!"

Goku: "Both of ours will!"

Krillin: "Yeah, no kidding."

Random Female Saiyan: "The great king is afraid of his earthling wife?"

Vegeta: "You don't know my wife. So the choice is yours! Either stay here or come with us back to Earth! It's your choice, but I sure as hell ain't staying here!"

Nearly all of the saiyans were talking and a little unsure. But a very small team had already made up their minds.

Bardock: "My team and I have already decided to join you on Earth, your majesty."

Tora: "Yeah. You guys seem to get a lot of fun your way!"

Eren: "You have noooooo idea."

Isabel: "Heh-ha-ha-ha!"

Vegeta couldn't help but chuckle. Bardock then approached Goku.

Bardock: "If it's alright with you, son... I'd like to stay with you. Maybe even teach me a few tricks about the Super Saiyan form?"

Goku: "I don't mind. My wife... Err... That's another story."

Random Male Saiyan: "Even if we decide to go to Earth, w-where would we go? What would we do?"

Vegeta: "That's a good question, um... First off, you can't reveal what you are to anyone! Only a very select few know what Kakarot and I are and we trust them deeply. If you go around saying that you're an alien, then a few things can happen, none of them good."

Fasha: "Like what?"

Vegeta: "Well, people with either see you as freaks and a threat. Or they'll see you as a money opportunity, and take my word on this you don't want to know what could happen there. Or the very last thing is you'll be captured and studied on, experimented on, and a whole host of other 'fun' things which I've personally experienced first hand."

Goku: "That reminds me! (Snaps his fingers a few times) Hands off, Kurotsuchi!"

Kurotsuchi just growled with Levi, Eren, and a few other of their friends laughing at him.

Vegeta: "I'd actually forgotten that he was here! Thank you, Kakarot!"

Suddenly, Toushiro snapped his fingers as he had an idea!

Toushiro: "Hold on-hold on-hold on! Vegeta! How many squad members do we have right now?!"

Vegeta: "Uh... 55."

Toushiro: "That means we still need to find 145 more to get the squad back to full strength, right?!"

Vegeta: "Yeah...? But that's proving to be a challenge. There aren't enough graduates and only a small percentage match Squad 10's requirements. Why? What do you see?"

Toushiro just waved at the huge crowd of saiyans below them.

Toushiro: "I see 900 possible candidates right here!"

Vegeta looked over his entire race, all 900 saiyans. Now he saw what Toushiro was seeing! Why not have some of the saiyans join the 13 Court Guard Squads?! Squad 10 was desperately low on numbers after that whole Riku Kora incident. If Vegeta could do it, they could too! And not just in Squad 10! Some of the other squads needed some new members! Having a few saiyans in the ranks would defiantly strengthen the Soul Society!

Grimmjow: "That's not a bad idea!"

Renji: "It's not a bad idea, it's a great idea! Hell I can see Squad 11 loving the idea right now!"

Kenpachi: "I'd defiantly enjoy that!"

The saiyan race all started talking. Earth was sounding better and better. While the talking among their race continued, Goku approached Vegeta.

Goku: "So you're the king now, huh Vegeta."

Vegeta: "Yes... And, unfortunately, it can't be revoked."

Goku: "What?! You mean... You're the king for good?"

Vegeta: "Yep... At least until my replacement is ready. When that day comes, I'm suppose to hand it over willingly."

Goku: "So what you did with your father was basically against tradition, right?"

Vegeta: "Yeah, but... I was never one for following tradition. So until Kosa is ready to take my place, you're stuck with me being the king of our race, Kakarot."

Goku: "Tsk... Like that's any different from when you were the prince. Just so you know now, Vegeta, don't expect me to be bowing down to you any time soon."

Vegeta: "Actually... I'd like to know if you'd be willing to rule the saiyan race alongside me, Kakarot?"

Goku was understandably a little more than stunned.

Goku: "M-Me? You want me to lead beside you?!"

Vegeta: "Why not? I can't do it alone."

Goku: "Aren't I just a 'low-class' saiyan, as you've stated so many times in the past?"

Vegeta: "Well now there's the beauty of being the king. I can have that gone like that (snaps his fingers)!"

Goku just smiled as he closed his eyes for a second, agreeing with Vegeta. But he was waiting for a little more. And he got it.

Vegeta: "Besides... Except for the royals, like me and Kosa, I plan on doing away with that whole nobility class thing."

Goku: "And why is that?"

Vegeta asked Goku to come a little closer which the Earth saiyan obliged. The new king whispered something to his Earth saiyan friend.

Vegeta: "Between you and me... I'm getting tired of it. For the last few days, every time I heard someone bring up the class and rank thing, I thought it was Byakuya at first."

Goku chocked on a laugh. Byakuya did have a habit of doing something like that and it always had this annoying feel to it. But Goku could see why Vegeta was asking this of him too. Although the last of Frieza's army has now fled and scattered everywhere, the saiyan race was still considered vermin to many planets after what Frieza had them do. Clearing the name of an entire race was not going to be easy. That's why he needed help. All of a sudden, everything went quiet. Vegeta's father approached his son.

King Vegeta: "Vegeta."

The old king stood there facing his son for a long moment. Vegeta just stared back with a blank face. And then...

King Vegeta: "... I was wrong."

Vegeta and Goku blinked.

King Vegeta: "You are worthy as a king... And a great warrior too."

Vegeta smiled. That was good to hear.

Levi: "I hate to be the mood killer here, but I'm ready to go home. I'm gonna be washing dust off of myself and my clothes for days, not to mention my feet are kiiiillllling me!"

Ichigo brushed his hair and a nice little cloud of dust fluttered off. Eren patted his jacket and a dust cloud fluttered up too. Toushiro rubbed his sore feet. After that, the choice was made. Half of the saiyan race will join our heroes back home on Earth as soon as things are arranged. Bardock and his team were going on ahead with our heroes. After many days away, they were finally home.

Bulma: "Welcome home, my saiyan prince."

Goku: "Uh, actually, Bulma... Vegeta's no longer the prince."

Ichigo: "Yeah, he's the king now."

Bulma just stared at Vegeta with mouth open wide in surprise.

Vegeta: "It's a long story."

After a few days, things were finally arranged and 450 saiyans left Planet Vegeta and joined our heroes on Earth and in the Soul Society. For those in the living world, as long as they remained silent about what they are, they fit in perfectly. Those in the Soul Society were taken to the Academy to begin training. Now a week after the whole incident...

Jean: "Man it's great to be home!"

Eren: "Going to another planet was exciting and all, but I think I'll just stay here from now on."

Levi: "I second that."

Renji: "So, Captain Kurotsuchi. Did ya get any data?"

Kurotsuchi: "Lots!"

Toushiro: "Lemme see."

Kurotsuchi handed Toushiro his notebook. And something quickly appeared.

Toushiro: "Um... I hate to ask this... But did you by any chance forget to put this away during that rainstorm?"

Kurotsuchi immediately took the notebook back and examined it. All of the pages were water damaged and all of his notes were gone.

Kurotsuchi: "NO! Why does this always happen to me?!"

Krillin: "Because it's you!"

Everyone started laughing until Vegeta spat out a ragged roar in front of them all, unable to contain himself for a brief time. But the saiyan stopped as he knew that it might be too loud for everybody. Those that knew him, though, knew that he was dying to bellow out his excitement and joy to the whole world!

And even they agreed that it just didn't feel right without it.

Tora: "What the hell was that?!"

Krillin: "No-no-no! Do it, Vegeta!"

Yamcha: "Yeah, c'mon man!"

Hange: "C'mon, Vegeta!"

Goku: "Toushiro! Give'm the order!"

Then Toushiro gave him the command!

Toushiro: "Go on, Vegeta! LET'S HEAR YA ROAR BIG GUY!"

And with that, Vegeta stood up and bellowed out loudly to the whole world! He was soon followed by many. Toushiro whistled while Goku howled. Krillin whooped and hollered while Ichigo just screamed. Levi, Armin and Eren just cheered! The Earth allies were soon followed by many more. The measure of a leader is not determined in one single act. It's their lasting legacy. With the saiyan race growing in strength and purpose as galactic defenders, Vegeta's legacy is cemented to forever be a legendary one.

The End

* * *

Just as a future note, even though Vegeta's now the king, he'll still be referred to as "prince" and his father will still be called King Vegeta just so as to not confuse who's who.


End file.
